


Мелкие монеты и готовые решения

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Черч любит пинбол, мужчин и готовые решения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелкие монеты и готовые решения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

У мистера Черча всегда есть работа, он уверен, что справился бы, даже потребуйся найти задания для целой армии вооруженных винтовками помощников Санты, уставших заворачивать подарки для хороших мальчиков и девочек. Дел хватает на всех. Так будет всегда или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на планете есть Африка, а США есть дело до африканских золота, урана, алмазов и прочих, хранящихся под песком сокровищ.  
Каждой проблеме нужно решение, как каждому замку нужен ключ – или отмычка, если с ключом никак не выходит. Мистер Черч занимается подбором отмычек к замкам, которые для него находят агенты разных категорий и статусов. Может быть, это не самая чистая работа на свете, но зато она позволяет познакомиться с интересными людьми, к тому же за нее хорошо платят, а еще Черч чувствует себя особенным человеком. Это приятно – никто больше не берется за подобные вещи, ни у кого не хватает яиц, или опыта, или упрямства. Такое ощущение стоит любых потраченных сил.  
Поэтому Черч работает: получает информацию, ищет решения. Иногда это требует немалых усилий, но в конце концов все окупается. Просто на каждый вопрос нужно отыскивать отдельный ответ, не пытаясь откусить слишком много.  
Первое, что понимает любой, работающий на ЦРУ: нет такой штуки, как универсальное готовое решение, нельзя однажды зайти в супермаркет, сразу там все купить и уйти. Немногим позже обычно приходит понимание: ты не просто будешь сам придумывать решения для каждого задания – придется придумывать вещи, которыми ни один человек в здравом уме не будет гордиться. Как ни крутись, не получится просто заказать у свободной кассы «МакПереворот в банановой республике» или «двойное уничтожение корейских шпионов с картошкой». Мистер Черч прекрасно знает и первое, и второе, он за свою жизнь переделал кучу всякой грязной работы.  
Впрочем, во время, свободное от проблем, требующих немедленного решения, Черч все еще продолжает искать способ разобраться со всеми вопросами раз и навсегда. Схема «один шаг за один раз» никогда его не подводила, но поиск альтернатив лишним не бывает. Именно поэтому Черч так любит работать с наемниками – рано или поздно ему вполне может попасться что-то достаточно близкое к понятию универсального решения, чтобы поиски одноразовых решений утратили значение. 

*

Черч не раз и не два думал, что нашел идеального наемника, но все они оказывались недостаточно хороши: либо пытались обмануть Черча, либо умирали, либо в какой-то момент просто уходили, отказывались от работы.   
С некоторыми – из выживших, разумеется, – Черч продолжает поддерживать отношения. Моррис постоянно пытается взять плату и смыться, а вот угрозами его можно заставить работать, Глорсдэйл может уйти к тому, кто заплатит больше, но ЦРУ частенько может позволить себе по-настоящему высокую плату, Букера невозможно контролировать, зато он готов отправиться хоть в ад, если сочтет работу интересной. У Черча даже есть записная книжка, в которую он записывает правила обращения с разными наемниками: слабые места, особенности, взгляды.   
Список регулярно пополняется, потом имена вычеркиваются. Рядом с некоторыми стоят особые пометки: круги для тех, кто требует наличные, повернутые вершиной вниз треугольники для тех, кто берет время на размышление, множество разных знаков, все они части шифра, ключ к которому Черч хранит у себя в голове.

*

Впервые он встречается с Тренчем Маузером в одном тихом заведении, «Колокола и серые камни». Сюда ходят люди, которых редко приглашают на вечеринки. В основном – воры и наводчики, но бывают и исключения.   
Тренч – прекрасный образец наемника, его можно относить в музей или фотографировать для словарной статьи: шесть с лишком футов роста, широкие плечи, мощная шея с крупным кадыком. Есть на что посмотреть – поэтому Черч и смотрит.  
Наемники бывают трех видов – те, которые всегда работают с одной командой, те, которые собирают команду всякий раз заново, платя сошкам поменьше, и, наконец, чокнутые ребята, вроде Букера, которые всегда лезут в пекло одни. Тренч относится ко второй категории. Впрочем, Черч работает со всеми тремя.   
Есть множество способов выйти на парня, подходящего для очередной охоты на тяжеловооруженных зайцев, – Черч и здесь предпочитает пользоваться всеми возможными способами сразу: наблюдение, контакты с нужными людьми, свои агенты в кружках взаимопомощи для военных с посттравматическими расстройствами и другое тому подобное. Некоторые находки можно сходу оценить, другие похожи на шкатулку с сюрпризом или рождественский подарок, никогда не знаешь, что найдешь внутри. Черчу часто везет с подарками.  
Когда он впервые встречается с Тренчем Маузером, тот – «секонд хэнд», самый непростой тип, но иногда риск оправдан.  
«Секонд хэндом» считают тех наемников, которые недавно крупно облажались или пытаются завязать – обычно такие вещи связаны между собой. Тренча во время операции в Мали здорово подставил его бывший приятель, Барни Росс, – он со своей командой должен был прикрывать, обеспечивая чистый путь для отступления, но в какой-то момент Тренч решил изменить план, попытался сорвать джекпот, взяв еще одну цель, а Росс и его ребята просто смотали удочки, посчитав, что запахло жареным. По крайней мере, так свою историю рассказывает сам Тренч, а Черча мало волнуют подробности, гораздо важнее то, чем все кончилось: вместо голов двух террористов из магрибского отделения Аль-Каиды, Тренч получил серьезное ранение, которое едва не стоило ему почки, и серьезный удар по самолюбию.  
Самолюбие – самое чувствительное место у наемников, если хочешь сделать больно, то бей прямо туда, если хочешь показать дружелюбие – гладь ушибленное другим место.   
– Я слышал, ты высококлассный наемник.   
– Интересно, от кого ты мог такое услышать.  
– Я из тех людей, у которых повсюду есть уши, а кое-где – даже глаза. И если кто-то говорит, что Тренч Маузер хорошо справляется с любой работой, то я готов поверить своим ушам, – Черч пожимает плечами. – Если уж ты сумел остановить военный переворот в Лесото, то справишься с чем угодно.  
– Не припомню, чтобы мы переходили на «ты».  
– Я не обращаюсь на «вы» даже к президенту. А когда я говорю ему: «Барак, мне срочно нужен отряд хороших вояк, чтобы успокоить стадо кретинов из Бозкурта, купивших крутые пушки», – он отвечает мне: «Мистер Черч, иди в жопу со своими проблемами, у меня и без тебя хватает разного дерьма».   
– Чего ты хочешь, мистер юморист? – прямо спрашивает Тренч, глядя Черчу в глаза. Тот придвигается чуть ближе  
– Я хочу, чтобы кто-то – за хорошую плату, конечно же, – разобрался с бозкуртскими щенками, пока они не раскачали половину Турции своей пальбой. Людям, с которыми я работаю, такое не нужно, по крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Тренч обеими руками приглаживает волосы, как школьник, нервничающий на свидании, и именно в этот момент Черч окончательно понимает: да, все правильно, дело выгорит, он не ошибся с выбором. Он доверяет своему чутью, потому как хоть чему-то в этом мире нужно доверять, иначе нельзя.  
Тренч был выбран из множества кандидатов, найти подходящего человека всегда непросто, Черч убивает уйму времени на поиски – сначала узнаешь имя, потом начинаешь копаться в разных архивах, отлавливать бессмысленные слухи, просматривать записи с камер наблюдения, больничные фотографии и тому подобную ерунду. Иногда это похоже на подготовку к какому-нибудь шоу, вроде «Американского идола»: стоит повозиться, чтобы получить настоящую звезду, парня, готового за деньги на любую работу.  
Время от времени, конечно, неудачи случаются даже с Черчем, но он уверен – в этот раз подобного не будет. Тренч понравился ему с первого же взгляда, понравился во многих отношениях, раз уж на то пошло.

*

После встречи с Тренчем у Черча есть время на отдых, возможность остаться ненадолго наедине с самим собой и единственной вещью, которую он любит по-настоящему.   
Всякий раз поймав за хвост удачу, Черч приходит к своему пинбольному автомату, представляя, как начинает игру – просто кидаешь монетку и тут же налегаешь всем телом на жестяную коробку, пытаясь загнать шары во все бонусные лунки, получается, что вроде как занимаешься с автоматом сексом, стараясь сделать все правильно. Набрать максимум очков не проще, чем за пару минут пройти от разогрева до оргазма.  
В прошлом Черч прекрасно играл в пинбол, ему частенько удавалось выбить максимум очков, ему случалось доходить до реплэя несколько раз подряд, а дополнительные шары и вовсе подкатывались будто сами собой. Некоторые говорили, что он просто везунчик, но на самом деле он просто знал подход к автоматам, понимал, как они устроены и чего хотят.  
У Черча есть ключи от множества квартир, арендованных ЦРУ через десять подставных лиц на имена никогда не существовавших людей, и в спальне одной из таких квартир стоит пинбольный автомат. Время от времени Черч почти решается сыграть на нем еще раз, но всегда в последний момент передумывает, боится потратить свой счастливый шанс на победу в дурацкой игре. Люди вроде него на словах несуеверны, но обязательно носят при себе пару амулетов – завязанный узлом голубой носовой платок, например, или зажигалку, оставшуюся с колледжских времен. Черчу проще: он верит в счастливый шанс, который может прийти в любой момент, и лучше не тратить его понапрасну.   
Но даже не играя, Черч все равно любит оставаться наедине с автоматом, делать вид, что играет, просто любоваться полированными лунками, металлически блестящими желобами. Его автомат – настоящий раритет, сокровище эпохи заката пинбольных машин: аккуратно собранный черный гроб из жести, подсвеченное яркими лампами красное поле с надписью «Дракула» готическим шрифтом. При включении автомат начинает издавать замогильный смех, перемежающийся с всхлипами расстроенного пианино. В детстве Черч играл на машинах попроще и сейчас может только представлять себе мальчишек, которые раскрыв рты собирались гурьбой у этой диковины, чтобы затолкать в нее все свои карманные деньги до последней монеты.   
Удивительно, что даже после появления подобных произведений искусства, пинбольные автоматы начали терять популярность. Черч даже представить себе не мог человека, который променял бы лакированный гроб с музыкой на уродливый пищащий ящик с Пакмэном – такой ящик никогда не сможет доставить настоящее удовольствие, игра на электронных автоматах скучна, монотонна, бессмысленна, она как дрочка, от которой все никак не удается кончить. По крайней мере, так кажется Черчу, он никогда не понимал, чего ради подростки собираются стайками за этими ящиками.   
А пинбол всегда нравился мальчишкам именно из-за возможности сыграть в секс, изобразить его, побыть взрослыми, хотя бы пока шар летит от лунки к лунке, пока вспыхивают желтые и оранжевые огни на поле. Когда тебе десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать лет, это – лучшее, что у тебя есть, ты трешься о пинбольный автомат, представляя, каково было бы перепихнуться с кем-нибудь по-настоящему.   
Именно за этой игрой Черч, которого тогда звали Гарри Батлер, впервые понял: девочки ему не нравятся – то есть, девочки как девочки, не как друзья или те, у кого можно по-быстрому списать правильные ответы теста. Его приятели представляли себе, как вжимаются в тело Салли Питерс из группы поддержки или Тары Джонсон, учительницы младших классов, так они сами говорили. Однажды Бен Уильямс прямо спросил его: «Скажи честно, кого ты представляешь себе, когда доводишь пинбол до реплэя?», – а Гарри едва не ответил: «Тебя». Хотя, конечно, это была не совсем правда: Бен Уильямс никогда не казался ему заслуживающим интереса вариантом, парни из футбольной команды подошли бы гораздо больше. Собственно, с тех пор его вкусы мало изменились, просто стали старше вместе с ним самим. Черч не понимает мужчин, которые в пятьдесят западают на пятнадцатилетних – это против порядка, против логических соответствий, которые отличают человека от животного.   
Навалившись на автомат, Черч стискивает пальцами педаль флиппера, представляя как запустил бы первый шар, резко толкаясь вперед, налегая всем телом. Потом, все так же прижимаясь к автомату, он думает о Тренче и его работе – малолетних турецких ублюдках, которые слишком много о себе возомнили, но совсем скоро поплатятся за свои ошибки.   
Если, конечно, Тренч не подведет. Но он выглядит достаточно надежным, чтобы Черч мог на него положиться. И надежность – не единственное, что кажется Черчу в нем интересным.

*

Люди могут быть похожими на игровые автоматы: ты играешь с ними, отдаешь им монеты, трясешь, где нужно, нажимаешь, толкаешь и, конечно же, надеешься на удачу, смотришь на то, как блестящий шар пролетает по полю, отражая свет лампочек, примешивая стук быстрых ударов к музыке. Если знаешь поле достаточно хорошо, можешь, даже закрыв глаза, предсказывать движения шара, каждый его удар о борта, лунки, стержни, барьеры – так с людьми тоже можно.   
Закончив работу, Тренч забирает деньги, пятьдесят тысяч долларов личными, остальное – на счет в банке черти каких островов. Почему-то у подавляющего большинства наемников какая-то странная любовь к государственным банкам островных государств, даже если работают абсолютно честно, даже если платят налоги. Нет, Тренч не платит налогов, но некоторые действительно так делают.   
Хотя на самом деле банковские счета на островах беспокоят Черча куда меньше, чем наличные. Черные кейсы с купюрами, застегнутые на все ремни, блестящие, как свеженачищенные туфли, хорошо выглядят только в кино, в жизни при передаче денег куда чаще в ход идут коробки или спортивные сумки, которые неудобно таскать, а все случайные встречные смотрят на них так, будто видят спереди большую надпись «бомба». Но Черч давно свыкся с такими вещами, это тоже часть его работы. Не самая лучшая, довольно утомительная, но нельзя же справляться с делами, только рассматривая фотографии или болтая по телефону, – если бы можно было, то на место Черча давно позвали бы пару мексиканок, которые заодно смахивали бы пыль с полок и стирали с пятой секции Криптоса отпечатки пальцев всего мирового сообщества задротов.  
Черч принимает свою работу целиком, включая перетаскивания бумаг с портретами президентов и тому подобную хрень. Он никогда не берет выходных, не жалуется, не просит прибавки к зарплате, поэтому некоторые в ЦРУ поговаривают, что мистер Черч, он же агент Патерсон-Двенадцать или Береговая Ласточка – у него целая куча нелепых псевдонимов, – на самом деле не человек. То он робот, собранный по секретным чертежам в подвале Пентагона, то инопланетное сверхсущество, вроде того парня, которого разобрали по косточкам в Роузвелле, только выглядит немного получше.  
На самом деле, конечно же, это не так. Черч – человек, целеустремленный, самоуверенный, педантичный, но мало чем отличающийся от остальных, если приглядеться. У него даже есть слабости, целых две: мужчины и пинбол. Кстати, это ровно на одну больше, чем было у Эдгара Гувера, всю жизнь равнодушного к азартным играм.

*

Следующая работа, которую он находит для Тренча, – настолько простая, что даже не требуется личная встреча, достаточно телефонного звонка:   
– Мой человек в Малави считает, что кому-то лучше приехать и разобраться с несколькими приятелями, собирающимися немного полетать в дыму и пламени. Не хочешь отправиться в Африку?  
Тренч молчит несколько секунд, выдыхает сигарный дым – Черч слышит, как воздух выходит из его легких, и представляет себе серые клубы.  
– Какая плата?  
– Семьсот пятьдесят тысяч.  
– Слишком мало. Я получу больше, продав вставную челюсть своего папаши.   
– В самый раз, работа легкая, даже помощь не понадобится – к тому же ты получишь наличными всю сумму сразу.   
Тренч снова выдерживает паузу, затягивается сигарой, почти сразу выдыхает, еще раз глубоко затягивается. Черчу кажется, что он может разобрать сквозь дыхание и помехи в трубке, как прогорает табак.  
– Допустим, я согласен. Расскажи мне, где отыскать твоего приятеля.   
– Нгумба сам тебя отыщет, просто отправляйся в Салиму, – говорит Черч и нажимает на «отбой».  
От этого задания многое зависит: если наемник готов работать без предоплаты, значит, на него можно положиться, он не станет сбегать с деньгами или пытаться подставить Черча. Важно не только проверять результаты чужих заказов, но и проверять собственные. Только так можно рассмотреть вблизи всю необходимую правду, найти погрешности, шероховатости – все то, что помечается в записной книжке особыми символами.

*

Наемники всех видов скрытны. Не настолько, чтобы их фотографии не попадали в архивы ЦРУ, но достаточно для возникновения неясностей.   
Черч всегда просматривает весь доступный материал, прежде чем решиться на особое приглашение. Разумеется, копаясь в биографии Тренча он, как всегда, не находит никакой однозначной информации о сексуальных предпочтениях. Слишком много неточных характеристик, запутанных отношений с коллегами, пробелов в биографии. Тренч может с равным успехом быть голубее любимых штанов Супермэна или гетеросексуальнее всех пяти последних президентов США вместе взятых.  
Это всегда неудобно: ты не можешь точно определить, стоит ли приглашать человека на свидание, зато можешь сказать, воевал ли человек во Вьетнаме, скольких убил, кого из его сослуживцев отправили домой из-за того, что «вороньи лапки» разворотили им ступни в фарш.   
На самом деле, существует разница между неуверенностью и обостренным желанием играть наверняка – однако она настолько тонка, что никак не влияет на факты: всякий раз, когда дело доходит до свиданий, отношений или других подобных штук, Черч лишается непробиваемых доспехов человека, знающего все.

*

В следующий раз Черч встречается с Тренчем у дверей квартиры, где хранится пинбольный автомат. Это хорошее место, ни одного незваного гостя, знакомая территория, испробованные пути к отступлению. Черч не параноик, просто твердо уверен: всегда лучше знать, куда бежать. Однажды ему попался парень, попытавшийся выбить дополнительную плату с помощью обреза. Разумеется, Черч пристрелил его, как бешеную собаку, это было грубое убийство, но даже грубые убийства лучше совершать там, где чувствуешь себя уверенным в победе.   
– Добро пожаловать, – говорит Черч, поворачивая ручку двери и отступая на шаг, чтобы Тренч мог войти первым. Тот молча принимает правила игры. Он чуть пригибается, переступая через порог, как если бы боялся удариться головой об балку, хотя та не настолько низкая.   
Квартира крошечная, в таких обычно живут старики: кровать и пинбольный автомат занимают спальню почти полностью, в прихожей не поставить даже нормальный шкаф, входя в ванную, шагаешь сразу в душевую кабину. Но все-таки Черч любит это место – не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы отдавать ему предпочтение.  
Кухня квартиры выглядит слишком пустой, в ней всегда слышны отзвуки эха, Черч почти никогда не заходит туда, но в одном из шкафов все же можно найти бутылку «Блэк Вельвет», пепельницу и пару стаканов, завернутых в бумажные полотенца, – скромный набор для гостеприимного хозяина, еще одно небольшое готовое решение, может быть, не универсальное, но вполне подходящее случаю. Черч кивает Тренчу на дверь спальни, походя разворачивая стаканы, – льда у него нет, но хороший виски не станет хуже, если его не разбавить.  
Теперь все происходящее – уже свидание. Скорее всего, Тренч это понимает, и то, что он не пытается свалить сразу же, Черч рассматривает как исключительно добрый знак.   
Он наливает Тренчу виски, отдает стакан и коротко кивает в сторону кровати.   
– Мы не обязаны сохранять наши отношения исключительно деловыми. Если, конечно, ты сам этого хочешь.   
Черч никогда не был силен в таких вещах, но и краснеть, как влюбленный школьник, ему тоже не приходилось. Когда предлагаешь парню провести вместе время, всегда есть шанс получить отказ, но точно так же есть и шанс на полное согласие, никогда не угадаешь, от кого какой реакции ждать. Как-то раз один усатый пехотинец в ответ на такой вопрос попытался забить Черчу кулак в глотку, хотя все знают: морпехи только и делают, что шпорятся друг с другом в задницу.  
Но Тренч не пытается набить Черчу морду, даже не отказывает, просто пожимает плечами:   
– Почему бы и нет? Я никогда не был против таких вещей.   
– Звучит как музыка, – говорит Черч. Это банально, зато честно. К тому же вряд ли под этими словами обычно подразумевают музыку пинбольного автомата, пересыпанную замогильным хохотом Дракулы.  
Черч улыбается и чуть подается вперед, упирается ладонью Тренчу в грудь. Объятья и поцелуи – не по его части, он предпочитает более конкретные вещи, более ощутимые. Наемники, с которыми ему доводилось иметь дело в плане секса, разделяли эту позицию. К счастью, Тренч – не исключение.  
Деловая квартира ЦРУ не так часто становится местом любовных приключений, и все-таки время от времени Черч покупает резинки, чтобы удачный момент не застал его врасплох. Ему приходится порыться в ящике отодвинутой к окну тумбы, чтобы найти пачку поновее, не ссохшуюся до трухи, но возня стоит результата. 

*

У Черча давно крутится в голове одна фантазия: он хочет уложить какого-нибудь парня на пинбольный автомат и трахнуть прямо там. Но автомат определенно слишком стар для таких фокусов, к тому же Тренч весит добрых двести двадцать фунтов, это слишком много для четырех тонких ножек, которые еще и держат на себе жестяной гроб с электроникой. Так что фантазия остается фантазией, просто делается немного ярче.  
Раздевается Тренч торопливо, сдирает с себя одежду так, будто она горит, тут же бросает на пол, Черчу даже кажется, что он топчет ногой снятую рубашку, пытаясь погасить воображаемый огонь. Но нет, Тренч просто по-мальчишески заталкивает все снятое под кровать, к залежам пыли, оставшимся еще со времен Уотергейта.   
Черч видел фотографии Тренча без одежды, но вживе тот впечатляет куда больше. У его некрасивое, немолодое тело, кожа местами провисла, но мышцы выглядят еще крепкими, это гораздо важнее. Его шрамы – настоящая коллекция особых примет всех видов и размеров: следы от пистолетных выстрелов, снайперской винтовки, ножа, огня, Черч не все может опознать, некоторые совсем старые. А вот татуировок у Тренча мало, не считая полувыцветшей надписи, обернутой вокруг запястья, – только бегун на левой лопатке и стойка с финишной лентой на правой; почувствовав взгляд Черча, Тренч шевелит плечами, бегун приближается к финишу, потом – удаляется снова.  
– Он никогда не получит свое золото, – говорит Черч, ослабляя галстучный узел.  
– Он вечно стремится к победе, и никто его не обгонит.  
Черч кивает. Он тоже снимает с себя одежду, аккуратно складывает на стуле, соблюдая порядок: носки под брюками, трусы поверх рубашки, а галстук он накидывает на спинку, как лассо с распущенной петлей. Шнурки ботинок нужно расправить, чтобы избежать замятий, но Тренч явно не намерен больше ждать, он подходит к Черчу со спины, обхватывает обеими руками за плечи, чуть тянет на себя – и Черч едва не бьет его локтем в область печени, но вовремя успевает засунуть бойцовские инстинкты куда подальше.   
– Потише, – просто говорит он, хватая Тренча за руку над самой татуировкой.   
Тренч вполне готов подчиняться, в этом плане наемники не сильно отличаются от проститутки: если хорошо платишь, можешь даже наряжать его в униформу чирлидерши. Не то чтоб Черч пробовал – к тому же вряд ли где-то можно достать форму, в которую Тренч впихнется, – просто хорошо успел изучить наемников, пока с ними работал.  
Одна матрасная пружина у края кровати надсадно скрипит, когда Черч упирается в нее коленом, пока Тренч ерзает под ним, сбивая покрывало, но иногда мелочи теряют всякое значение даже для таких конченных педантов, как Черч. Он склоняется ниже, трется лбом о тщательно выбритый подбородок Тренча, прикусывает кожу зубами, старается запомнить ее вкус. Тренч сжимает Черча ногами, квадратные колени впиваются ему в бока, он чувствует себя пинбольным шариком, проходящим по слишком узкому желобу, дрожащим в такт движениям игрока.  
Перехватив ладонь Тренча, Черч чуть выворачивает его руку, чтобы взглянуть на татуировку поближе, хотя давно уже знает текст надписи: «quae ferrum non sanat, ignis sanat» – «что не излечивает железо, излечит огонь». В самый раз для человека, прошедшего Вьетнам.   
Другой рукой Тренч хватается за его голову, впечатывая большой палец чуть ниже виска, и тянет на себя, продолжая сжимать ногами так, что двигаться почти невозможно. Черч принимает правила игры. 

*

Разумеется, ничего не меняется, Черчу даже нет смысла объяснять Тренчу, почему перемены невозможны, в конце концов, тот – сообразительный парень. Все наемники его возраста – чертовски сообразительные парни, способные чуять хоть смену ветра, хоть затишье, это приходит с опытом: или ты учишься быстро безошибочно понимать, что происходит вокруг, или твой труп наскоро забрасывают грязью где-нибудь на афгано-пакистанской границе или в другом малоприятном месте.   
Впрочем, одно отличие все же есть – Черч дает Тренчу ключи от этой квартиры, но это всего лишь символический акт, демонстрация привязанности. Дела по-прежнему передаются при личной встрече, а в квартире нет ничего ценнее пинбольного автомата, который неинтересен никому, кроме Черча, в шкафу не лежит компромат на конгрессменов, а под половицами не найти схем секретного вооружения. Зато теперь Тренч может ждать Черча дома. Это как свидание или даже семейная встреча. Черч ценит такие вещи – у него не так много личного пространства, превращая явочную квартиру в место для свиданий, он придумывает настоящую жизнь хотя бы для части себя.  
Новая работа, которую Черч находит для Тренча, довольно грязная, но несложная: во внутренние дела Намибии влезли какие-то подозрительные арабы, возможно, связанные с Братьями Мусульманами, их всех нужно прикончить и как можно быстрее, никто ведь не хочет, чтобы уран попал не в те руки. Задача Тренча – немного отложить конец света, а с этим он, скорее всего, справится, по крайней мере, раньше у него получалось.   
Тренч с равнодушным видом открывает папку, листает страницы кое-как собранного досье, разворачивает карту, рассматривает мутные фотографии, будто еще решает, брать ему задание или нет. Глядя на это, Черч думает о кубометрах лесов, которые вырубают ради таких вот папок, дурацких распечаток и тому подобных вещей – скоро планета станет лысой, как колено рэгбиста, тогда люди будут давиться за дерево, как сейчас – за золото, если не хуже. Черч представляет себе Мировую Войну за последние огрызки сибирской тайги.  
– Я берусь за этих кретинов, – говорит Тренч, – но четверть суммы я хочу наличными.  
– Ты знаешь, с какой скоростью исчезают леса на этой планете? Все из-за помешанных на бумажных деньгах ребят, вроде тебя.  
– Я коллекционирую наличные, – Тренч пожимает плечами. – Когда бумага исчезнет, наличка станет еще ценнее, так что у меня есть все основания ее любить.  
Черч фыркает и тоже пожимает плечами: пока что исчезновение лесов не его проблема, а значит, Тренч получит все, что захочет, нет даже смысла продолжать разговор.  
Чем еще хороши наемники – так это тем, что не болтают попусту и не требуют лишних слов в ответ. Признания, пояснения, уточнения им нужны только в деловой сфере.   
Черч подходит к пинбольному автомату, представляя себе, как опускает монету в щель, чтобы начать игру. Тренч встает с кровати и уходит, как всегда не попрощавшись. Он ступает удивительно тихо для человека своих размеров, но Черч отчетливо слышит его шаги, даже сквозь воображаемую музыку пинбола. Тренч на прощанье встряхивает позванивающие ключи, напоминая, что может запереть дверь, а Черч, все так же молча, смотрит на часы, отмеряя, сколько примерно осталось жить намибийским арабам. Немного, совсем немного. Тренч выполнит свою работу и вернется, как всегда.

*

В большинстве случаев готовые решения – самые лучшие.


End file.
